


The Best Present

by Lilsciencequeen



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Adorable FitzSimmons (Agents of SHIELD), Birthday Fluff, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 11:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17161091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: “Fitz?” Jemma asked, from her position curled up next to him on the bed, her head burrowed into his chest. “Can I ask you something?”“Mmhhh?” he asked, not having expected anything from Jemma at all. He had thought she had fallen asleep, having spent the entire evening yawning when they had been wrapping Peggy’s presents for Christmas the next day. It had just turned one in the morning, and they knew with what Peggy would be like they would be up at 5am, with the young girl too excited to sleep, the prospect of new toys too much for her.“I think I need to go to the hospital.”





	The Best Present

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stjarna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stjarna/gifts).



> A slightly belated Christmas fic! Sorry for being so inactive lately guys, I have just been super busy with life, but I do hope to post some things over the next couple weeks.
> 
> And this is a mini gift to stjarna, because I think she'd like it ;)

“Fitz?” Jemma asked, from her position curled up next to him on the bed, her head burrowed into his chest. “Can I ask you something?”

“Mmhhh?” he asked, not having expected anything from Jemma at all. He had thought she had fallen asleep, having spent the entire evening yawning when they had been wrapping Peggy’s presents for Christmas the next day. It had just turned one in the morning, and they knew with what Peggy would be like they would be up at 5am, with the young girl too excited to sleep, the prospect of new toys too much for her.

“I think I need to go to the hospital.”

This sentence, these handful of words, stirred him from his slumber, bringing him back fully into the world of the waking. “What?” His heart started beating a tiny bit faster, wondering what waws happening, wondering if there was anything that was wrong. 

Jemma pulled herself, somewhat reluctantly from his arms, and sat up in bed, adjusting herself as best as she could into a comfortable position and turned to him, her face serious. “I think my water broke Fitz.” She pulled a face of discomfort, not that he blamed her. He knew that if what she was saying was true, and it probably was, then she was probably in a fair bit of pain now, not to mention somewhat damn pyjama bottoms.

He blinked at her a handful of times, not really sure what she was saying, his brain unable to process this. He knew that they should have been expecting this, she was nearing the end of her pregnancy, but after the night they had had, and the time it was, it was somewhat hard for him to process. “So what do we do? Mum won’t be able to make it here in time if you are going into labour and we can’t bring Peggy to the hospital. Can we?”

“Your mum lives closer to the hospital to us, doesn’t she?” Jemma said, already standing up, a little unsteady on her feet. “If she can, she can meet us there, and then take Peggy from there.”

Fitz, now out of bed too, nodded, seemingly agreeing with this idea. “Yeah, yeah that makes sense. I’ll phone her once we get Peggy sorted out. I’ll find her her coat and some shoes, and the case is downstairs yeah?” Jemma nodded at this, causing Fitz to continue. They had been prepared for the past week, knowing that Jemma’s due date was soon, but neither of them were really expecting her to come on Christmas Day. Everything was ready for them, the case was packed, and they had a plan for what to do when she finally went into labour. "We'll meet downstairs, I'll grab the case and Peggy, put them in the car and you just... Jemma, Jemma are you okay?"

Jemma was bent over, giving a sharp hiss of pain as what was obviously a contraction caused her to freeze. “We’re going to need to go now,” she told him, his hand resting on the small of her back, Jemma standing again after a moment, looking around the room, trying to find where her shoes and jacket where.

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll get her!” Fitz grabbed his trainers from under the radiator, and sliding them on, grabbing his phone and a hoodie, before heading out the room, ready to wake his daughter and tell her all that was happening.

***

“Are you okay?” Violet asked, meeting them at the door to the maternity ward, taking the bag from Fitz, who’s hand was on his wife’s back., helping her as another contraction took over her. Peggy was hanging back, unsure of what was going on.

Midwives were now rushing over, pushing a wheelchair, and allowing Jemma to sit down, asking her how far along she was, when did she start, and everything else that was currently relevant.  Fitz followed after her, forgetting about the bag his mother now had.

“Is mummy going to be okay?” the young girl asked, looking up at her grandmother, her eyes wide, twinkling blue in the bright white lights of the hospital. Her stuffed monkey was clutched close to her chest, and she seemed oblivious to all that was going on around her, only caring about her mother.

After the shock of all that was happening, Violet seemed to realise what was going on, letting a midwife take the bag she was holding and crouched down to the girl’s level. She knew that she couldn’t beat about the bush, so to speak, about what was going on, that Peggy had some idea of what pregnancy was, and that she had to be honest about what was happening.

“Do you remember mummy and daddy told you you were going to be a big sister? That they were going to be having a baby?”

Peggy nodded.

“That’s what’s happening. Mummy is having a baby.”

“Today? Like Jesus?”

Violet couldn’t let out a laugh at this, at the comment that her granddaughter came out with. It reminded her so much of what her son had been like at that age, despite how much he would deny it.

“Yes, like Jesus.”

“Will Santa know?” Panic quickly set into her, wanting to know if her new sister would also be so lucky at Christmas, and now her birthday.

“I’m sure he does sweetie, know how about we go to my house, get some hot cocoa and try and get some sleep, and mummy and daddy can phone us later?”

After a moment’s consideration, Peggy nodded, taking her grandmother’s hand and headed back across the car park and to her car.

***

“Is she okay?” Jemma asked, her voice strained and exhausted. Her labour had lasted much longer than they had planned, lasting nearly fifteen hours. All had gone well in the end, for both mother and baby, but it had left Jemma drained.

“She is,” Fitz laughed, holding his new-born close to him, soft coos coming from the baby. He rose from his chair, and came to sit on the bed beside her, passing their new-born to her, and watching her face light up when she held her new daughter.

Part of him wished that he could have captured it on camera, the other part was glad that he was just living in the moment, enjoying things as they happened. Jemma was so tender and careful with her daughter, caressing her face with a finger and speaking soft words to her.

She always had a way with children, even before they had become parents, and though he would always argue

“She’s amazing,” Jemma whispered, not wanting to wake up her daughter, not after she had settled in her mother’s arms. “She’s amazing.”

There was pure awe and wonder in her voice, as though she couldn’t believe that this had happened, that they had their second child was now here, with them. “She is. I think she’s the best Christmas present either of us have ever gotten.”

Looking up at her husband, taking her eyes of her daughter for only a fraction of a second, because she was scared to miss something (not that that was possible), to nod. “She is.” A pause. A sigh and then; “Thank you Fitz. For everything.”

Confusion must have passed across his face because Jemma became to explain herself. “Without you Fitz, I wouldn’t have any of this. A family. Because of you…” Her voice broke, tears clinging to the edges of her lashes once again before starting to fall. “Thank you.”

“Hey,” he murmured, trying to soothe her, wrapping his arm around her and holding her close, placing a kiss to her temple. “Hey, hey hey. It’s okay. It’s okay, you don’t have to thank me.” A soft chuckle, and another kiss on her temple. “I love being here with you. Our family, it’s perfect. I didn’t… I didn’t even think I deserved it, and Jemma, there’s nothing I would change about it.” He was looking deep into her eyes and his lips were only a fraction of an inch away from hers. She knew what was coming next, she always did, but that never stopped the flutters that she got in her stomach. “I love you Jemma.”

“And I love you too,” she replied, sinking into the kiss.

***

“Is that her?” Peggy asked, trailing the balloon and gift bag behind her as she entered Jemma’s room in the maternity ward. It was now late in the evening of Christmas Day, and Peggy had seemingly all but forgotten about Christmas and all the presents that Santa had brought her, the prospect of being a big sister something that was more exciting than some new toys.

“It is,” Jemma told her, shifting on the bed so that Peggy could climb up with her. Something that her daughter did immediately, leaving the gift bag and balloon in the corner of the room. Jemma smiled at her daughter, before asking her own question. “Do you want to hold her?”

Peggy’s eyes widened, either with fear or excitement, Jemma didn’t quite know. “Can I?”

“Of course,” Jemma told her. “If you hold you arms like me, then I’ll pass her.”

Peggy followed her mother’s instructions and soon enough her younger sister was in her arms, and she couldn’t help but giggle at the fact that she was holding her sister in her arms. “What’s her name?” Peggy asked, looking expectantly at her parents.

“We were thinking Skye, after aunty Daisy.”

“Skye. I love it.” She beamed down at her younger sister, a sense of pride written so evidently across her face. “Hi Skye. I’m Peggy! I’m your big sister and I’m going to protect you. And when you get older, we’re going to have so much fun! I’m going to teach you how to bake and how to ride a bike! And how to do science, like mummy and daddy”!

Fitz laughed at this, shaking his head as he stepped away from the corner of the room, coming closer to his family, not wanting to miss out on a moment of this.  “I think you’re going to have some competition there,” he told Jemma, who was taking everything in in awe. “But I think we’re going to make it work, yeah?”

Jemma nodded in agreement. “Yeah, I think we’re going to make it work.”

“Thank you,” Peggy said, after a moment of silence, when everyone was just taking in all that was happening, simply enjoying being in the moment.

“What for?” Jemma asked, confused, brushing her daughter’s hair away from her face, where the unruly brown curls had fallen in her face. "You don't have to thank us."

But Peggy seemed to disagree. "But I do. For the best Christmas present ever!”


End file.
